


Finding fan fiction

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Microficlet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara gets caught reading a piece of fanfiction





	Finding fan fiction

"Kara, Darling, are you ok there?" Lena asks her blushing fiancé 

Kara quickly snaps her laptop shut "Huh, yes, I mean yes, I'm fine, nothing wrong here, totally nothing at all everything is fine" she lies

Lena chuckles "Darling, you're a terrible liar"

Kara sighs heavily "The crinkle?"

"Among other things, now what has you so flustered, did Alex send you one of those bikini calendars again?" Lena asks smirk firmly in place

Kara looks away in embarrassment her cheeks colouring at the memory "No, God no, it's just something Janet from the office said earlier today"

"What did Janet say Darling?" Lena asks curiously 

"She said they have stories of you know" Kara says blushing even brighter than Lena imagined possible

"No, what darling?" Lena asks beginning to enjoy herself

"Of us, you know, with me as Supergirl and us you know"

Lena decides now is the moment to go for the kill "Oh, yeah, some of it is pretty hot" she says biting her lip slightly 

"Lena!" Kara exclaims

"Come on Kara, you've got to admit they hit it on the head with that super speed tongue" Lena says letting out a small moan luxuriating in the way that Kara's pupils blow "besides I'm sure there's lots of things there we could try"


End file.
